Dark Specter Part 2
Dark Specter Part 2 is the sixty-third episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. PLOT: With the heroes trapped in a time warp by Rita, Josh, Red Ranger, Zordon, and the Samurai Rangers must find a way to free their allies and stop Dark Specter from changing all of reality! There, 16 teams of Power Rangers come for assistance! CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Xandir the Warrior/Josh Holo Wayne Grayson as Nexis Christopher Cho as Dark Specter Alex Heartman as Red Samurai Ranger/Jayden Shiba Najee De-Tiege as Blue Samurai Ranger/Kevin Brittany Anne Pirtle as Yellow Samurai Ranger/Emily Hector David Jr. as Green Samurai Ranger/Mike Erika Fong as Pink Samurai Ranger/Mia Watanabe Steven Skyler as Gold Samurai Ranger/Antonio Garcia James Rolfe as Jeem Modeem David Kaye as Zordon, Additional Voices Geoff Dolan as Tensou Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa Patricia Ja Lee as Pink Space Ranger/Cassie Chan Jason Faunt as Red Time Force Ranger/Wes Collins David Yost as Blue Ranger/Billy Cranston Walter Jones as Black Ranger/Zack Taylor Amy Jo Johnson as Pink Ranger/Kimberly Hart Jason David Frank as Green Ranger/Tommy Oliver Frank Welker as Vocal Effects, Additional Voices INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * Green Ranger/Tommy Oliver * Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White Alien Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Zeo Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Turbo Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink Space Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Galaxy Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Lightspeed Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Time Force Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White Wild Force Rangers * Red, Blue, and Yellow Wind Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black Dino Rangers * S.P.D. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Mystic Rangers * Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Pink Overdrive Rangers * Red, Blue, and Yellow Jungle Fury Rangers * Ranger Operator Series Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Black TRIVIA: * Tommy, for example, was the Green Power Ranger, White Power Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger way back. The method how these Rangers got here while Tommy (now donning the Green Ranger uniform) is unknown... * The Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, Pink Space Ranger, and Red Time Force Ranger were the only ally Rangers with speaking roles. QUOTES: * "This is it! I have won!" -Rita Repulsa *thinking she's beating Zordon * "Don't worry. We're here to fight by your side."- Tommy Oliver * "You Samurai Rangers have morphed up a legacy we left for you. Thank you. We're very proud of you." -Wes Collins * "The honor is all ours!" -Cassie Chan * "While imprisoned, Jason contacted every one of us!" -Kimberly Hart * "You can't keep a good Ranger down, can't you!" -Zack Taylor Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes